Vancouver, BC
Where to Recycle City Pick-up City of Vancouver Recycling Bin Information Non-City Resources Pacific Mobile Depot (PMD) *Pacific Mobile Depot recycles a variety of plastics and other materials that aren't handled by the city. They are located near Victoria but offer scheduled mobile depots and pickups in Vancouver. * Categories accepted: ** Hard Plastics # 3, 5, 7, 8 ** Unnumbered hard plastics (e.g. bits of plastics from things that break, or the lids on bottles (as those are not accepted at the depot), ** Soft Plastics (e.g. the plastic packaging from cereal bags, or crackers, plastic bags (but best to re-use first or bring your own bags to the store to avoid in first place!) ** Styrofoam (packaging peanuts, or clamshells - but best to bring your own container to get take-out to avoid in first place! also better for your health) ** Foil Lined Plastics (e.g. chip bags, coffee bags, granola bar wrappers) *** Note that with the foil lined plastics, the last time I spoke to them (about a year ago, so need to re-fresh that info), they noted foil lined plastics were incinerated, so really not the best way to get rid of them. *** Terracycle (see below) offers some options for this, otherwise avoidance is best, but of course that's not always practical, especially at first. *** Ethical Bean (see below) offers better solutions for reusing coffee bags. ** Metal bits and bops (e.g. lids from beer bottles, wine bottles, old razor, guitar strings, pen that's been dismantled - the metal springs or bits etc) ** Electronics *'Link:' ** http://pmdrecycling.com/ * Vancouver drop-off times and locations: ** http://pmdrecycling.com/depot-locations/#tab-id-1(scroll down for Vancouver times and locations) Village Vancouver * Village Vancouver is a community organization that, amongst many other activities, organizes a monthly free plastics drop-off. Joining the website (free) is recommended to get all the information. * Search their website for 'plastics recycling' for times and locations: [http://www.villagevancouver.ca/main/search/search?q=plastics+recycling Search] * Categories Accepted: ** Same as PMD (above) * Link: ** http://www.villagevancouver.ca/ Food Scraps Drop Spot *Food Scraps Drop Spot has scheduled drop spots throughout the city to accept organics for composting. *'Categories accepted: 'Organics *'Link:' http://foodscrapdropspot.ca Ethical Bean * Ethical Bean offers anyone to bring their old coffee bags to their office and they will accept them. Note if they are Ethical Bean coffee bags, and you have 12, they will give you a free coffee. Unknown yet on whether that is a cup of coffee, or a bag.....mine are still saving up. * Categories Accepted: '''Coffee bags * '''Link: '''http://www.ethicalbean.com/ * '''Address: '''1315 Kootenay St, Vancouver, BC V5K 4Y3 Terracycle * Terracycle offers a mail-in program for a variety of materials. ** If we're going to provide more detailed information, we should make a separate page for Terracycle. That way every Canadian city can link to it. * '''Link: http://terracycle.ca Free Geek * Free Geek is a community volunteer organization that can repurpose and repair old computer equipment. If it can't be reused, they will ethically recycle the parts. * '''Categories Accepted: '''Computers and computer accessories (working or broken) * '''Link: '''http://www.freegeekvancouver.org/